The present invention relates generally to the field of human-computer interactions, and more particularly to the capturing and recording of user interactions with computer systems.
In the field of human-computer interactions, user interface design involves designing hardware and software with a focus on the experience of the end user. Generally speaking, user interface design requires an understanding of user needs, which can be determined, for example, by monitoring a user's interactions with existing hardware and/or software.